


Tagging Along

by BrattyGamerAnimeFan



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Gen, Give me tips on how to improve my writing please!, I’d appreciate it!, No XReader’s here!, This is my Tag-Along story and its basically something i want really badly to happen in real life., sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyGamerAnimeFan/pseuds/BrattyGamerAnimeFan
Summary: A girl was pulled from another world by a wish she made upon a star...Just kidding it was a fancy antique store wand/Wizard staff she thought was cool.She can do magic with it, but she doesn’t know how powerful she is just yet...(Ive only seen the European movies, and never read the books)(I couldn’t find them)(Please don’t get mad)Also, please tell me how to improve my writing. The book is in first person because I don’t really know how to write in third.
Relationships: Kíli/Tauriel, The Company/Self-insert (Me)(Platonic)
Kudos: 2





	Tagging Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all...  
> I accidentally posted this before it was finished so I’ll still be adding a lot to this chapter.

I was once a normal girl. Living a normal life... Well as normal as you can call being completely obsessed with movies and shows.

The days were long and boring to no end. My job sucked, my boss was always out to get me, and it only paid just enough for my only real passion in life... Movies.  
Yep, I was completely obsessed with adventure movies. I especially loved ones that leaned into some kind of mythology. Preferably Greek or Norse. That’s why when I heard of Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit, I knew I needed to watch and read them. I’d watched at least one of the Lord of the Rings or Hobbit movies every day since. I had never been able to find the books for some reason...

-  
It’s been a long day at work, and it was almost time to go home and celebrate my one free day in the week. Though I wasn’t going to do that today! I had finally earned enough money to buy that wizards staff I’d been saving for! When I first saw it, i immediately fell in love. It was the most gorgeous thing I’d ever seen in my life! I wasn’t able to take my eyes off it for what seemed like hours! I was starting to pack up my stuff when my boss snuck up on me from behind.

  
“Where do you think you’re going Christina? There’s still five minutes left on your clock!”

 _God I hate this job._ I thought as I withheld the urge to groan, and put on my best fake smile.  
“I know, sir. I was just clearing my desk a bit. You know... to increase my productivity for tomorrow!” He looked at me, suspicious. Thankfully, he seemed to have had a good day, because he _let me off_ for once. Once he left the room, I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. On a bad day, he would have definitely pulled money from my paycheque and made me work overtime. And I couldn’t have that. Not today.

  
Once I was done cleaning all the junk off my desk, like I told my boss I would, I packed my laptop and the rest of my stuff into my backpack and practically sprinted out the door.

I cycled straight to the antique shop where the staff laid waiting. I couldn’t risk _one second_ or someone else might buy it! Even if it had been in the shop for as long as I’ve lived in this town, there was always the risk!  
I arrived in the shop completely winded and frantically looking for the box the staff was usually kept in. I spotted _the box_ sitting in a corner of the shop. when I opened it, I was flooded with relief to see that the staff was still laying (majestically) in the red velvet material, as it always was.  
After I’d paid the **staggering** amount of money, I went straight home. I slammed the door to my apartment shut and rushed to open the box so I could admire my newest possession.

The staff was made out of various types of wood (Mainly birch), and it had some kind of blue coloured gem in the middle. It almost looked like it was glowing. The beauty of the woodwork and the magnificence of the gem is probably what made me stare at it for so long the first time I saw it, and why it was so expensive, too.  
I’d have worked for at least a year to earn what that thing was worth if I didn’t get that pay raise a few months ago.

 _“It seems the universe just really wanted us to be together.”_ I thought, with a smile forming on my face and my staff in my arms.


End file.
